Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to sexual aids, more specifically to a unified dildo and bottom open anatomically contoured harness plate.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dildo is an object used during sexual activity for anal, vaginal, or oral stimulation. Dildos are made of a variety of materials, including but not limited to silicone, rubber, plastic, wood, glass, metal, etc., and are generally phallic and elongated in shape. Dildos incorporate design features imitative of a human penis or are shaped as other objects including artificial and natural designs that often enhance sexual stimulation. In some cases, the distal end of a dildo, the base, has a handle, clip, fastener or other means for attachment to a stationary or moving object, or to the surface of a partner's body or a machine. Many dildos incorporate various massagers, vibrators and textured surfaces, either directly or indirectly.
In use, dildos are inserted into an orifice, such as a mouth, vagina, and/or anus of a person, either by the individual user, a partner or partners, or in conjunction with a machine. Dildos provide stimulation from friction through manipulation upon sexual organs and erogenous zones and by pressure upon a cavity and surrounding organs and tissue when inserted into an orifice. Dildos are often used with natural and artificial lubrication depending on the application, use, and desired sensation by the users.
Dildos are used in a variety of circumstances. Dildos are used by two or more people to share sexual pleasure with each other, either in lieu of or in addition to other methods of sexual activity. Dildos are also used individually by either sex for masturbation, stimulation, or exhibition. In addition to their use for pleasure and entertainment, dildos are used for other purposes such as contraception, disease avoidance, disability, erectile dysfunction, temporary fatigue, medical treatment, and training.
Dildos are typically rigid, semi rigid, solid, or non-rigid and optionally include beads, liquids and gels. Some dildos provide a hollow internal shaft and an opening at the distal end adapted to receive a user's penis. Such dildos are known as extenders, extensions, penis sleeves and hollow plugs. The user, who may, for example, suffer from medical conditions including but not limited to micropenis or erectile dysfunction, may wear a penis sleeve over his penis by inserting his penis into the sleeve's opening to achieve an increased effective penis length and girth to provide increased sexual pleasure with or without a partner.
Using a user's hand to control a dildo interferes with various methods of sexual activity since it occupies the user's hand. A “strap-on” dildo, as it is commonly referred to, solves this problem by providing a means to attach the dildo to a user's body, thereby allowing hands-free manipulation of the dildo during sexual activity. A strap-on dildo commonly attaches to a harness that has one or more straps that attaches the dildo to the body of the user. The dildo portion of the strap-on is screwed into the harness, snapped on, or inserted through an opening in the harness. The harness is attached to various body parts including, but not limited to, the pelvis, elbow, knee, foot and head.
Strap-on dildos are made in a wide variety of styles, with variations in how the harness is contoured to fit the user, how the dildo attaches to the harness, as well as various features intended to provide stimulation of the user or a sexual partner of the user. In one example, a strap-on dildo is attached to the user's pelvic region, inserted into a partner's orifice, and manipulated by the user through varying pelvic thrusts.
Various types of harnesses are used with strap-on dildos. Many harnesses utilize common strap configurations that include two or more straps to hold the strap-on on the user. However, there are also forms of strapless, “strap-on” dildos that attach using strings or that plug into the user's anal and/or vaginal orifices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,603 (issued to “Kain”) discloses an ergogenic stimulator that features a bulb at one end adapted to fit inside of a vagina or anus and serves to secure the ergogenic stimulator to the user's pubic region.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,620 (issued to “Droznin, et al.”) discloses a strapless male sexual aid that features a hollow dildo coupled to a strap that wraps around the testicles of the user to secure the sexual aid to the user's genitalia.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/673,893 (applied by “Thomlinson”) criticizes these devices because they are uncomfortable, fail to accommodate a male user's testicles, and do not provide adequate support and stability.
Thomlinson's solution is a variation of a pelvic harness, including: “a tab having a first surface that is adapted to secure to at least a portion of a superior pubic skin region, the tab positioned at a first end of the pelvic harness; and a saddle having a first surface adapted to secure to at least a portion of a perineal-anal region, the saddle positioned at a second, opposite end of the pelvic harness.” However, Thomlinson's harness, when used with a dildo, fails for similar reasons.
However, prior to the instant invention, many problems existed with current dildo/harness systems. Namely, current dildo/harness systems have multiple pieces that separate during use in sexual activities. Moreover, the use of multiple pieces allows for the collection of unwanted dirt and bacteria between the various pieces that is unhygienic. Plus, bodily fluids and artificial lubricants collect in joints and voids in current dildo/harness systems. Cleaning these collection areas is often quite difficult, thereby creating dirt and bacteria that are unhygienic for use in sexual activity, especially given the propensity for infections in genital regions.
Also, the design of current dildo harnesses often fail to stimulate a user's perineum, leaving the user with a desire for better control, stimulation, and massage of the perineum.
When current dildo harnesses are attached to a sexual partner's pelvic region, strap on dildo harnesses interfere and block access to the partner's genitals.
Another drawback of current dildo harnesses is that they are uncomfortable to wear and to use by a user with male genitals. The dildo harness sits on top of the male genitals, which creates uncomfortable pressure that sometimes injures the user's genitals during sexual activity and intercourse.
As can be derived from the variety of devices strap-on devices for sexual activity, many means have been contemplated to accomplish the desired end, i.e., multi-piece dildo harnesses. Heretofore, tradeoffs between comfort and cleanliness were required. Thus, there is a long-felt need for an improved strap on device for sexual activity. There is a further long-felt need for a unified dildo and bottom open anatomically contoured harness plate.